Shine For You
by LilyClayton
Summary: A small scene between Scorpius and Rose on top of the Astronomy tower.


******A/N:** hey, this is my first one-shot! it was actually part of a longer fanfic about Rose/Scorpius, but it didn't fit into the rest of the story plot thingy. So, please Review, Alert Favourite or all three, and ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Shine For You.  
**

* * *

_Look at the stars,_

_how they shine for you, _

_all the things you do,_

_it was all yellow._

_-Coldplay, Yellow._

* * *

'It's beautiful isn't it, the stars,' I reached out and pointed at one of the them, 'that there is Antares and if you draw line like that,' my hand moved across the sky connecting stars together, 'you have scorpius.' He looked at me, amazed, 'that's me?' Scorp asked.

'No, that's a star constellation, _you_, on the other side, are right here,' I retorted, Scorpius raised his eyebrows, 'really Rose,' he said slightly smirking, 'that's probably the worst joke I've ever heard,' both of us laughed at this.

'It sounded better in my head.'

'Sure it did,' he put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me tightly while we both gazed at the stars.

'Do you know any others,' he asked softly, the September wind played with my hair, it was unseasonably warm out side and I was only wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans.

'Sure,' I responded, to tell the truth I was kind of glad that he didn't think it was boring, 'over here, just to the right of scorpius is Libra,' I pointed my finger to the constellation, 'you can see a star right there, that's α Librae,' I pointed my finger in the direction praying he saw what I was pointing out. 'And if you draw a line like that and than across you've got Libra,' I concluded my speech. He tilted his head a bit trying to see the formations in the stars, at moments like these, I couldn't help but think how amazingly beautiful he looked. I studied his face further, his chalky skin was even paler than mine, the girl who looked like a ghost, and flawless, apart from the mole on his lower right cheek. Scorp's longish hair, that was so blond it was nearly white, was styled like he just came out of bed, giving him a boyish look. His eyes were grey in the way only Malfoy eyes could be grey, it was like a storm in a bottle, grey clouds twirling and twisting around fighting with each other.

'Like a house,' he suddenly asked shaking me out of revive, 'Um, yeah, like a house,' I said confused, focusing on the stars again. 'I think I found it in that case,' Scorpius said, his eyes twinkled with amusement his lips were pressed into a line trying to not laugh, he must have caught me starring in that case, shit. 'Cool,' was the best thing I could think of, I was still cursing my self for getting caught. The line was now so thin that only a millimetre could be seen, quickly I looked up to the sky looking for more constellations.

'You know Rose,' he said after a couple of minutes, 'maybe we should tell our parents,' I looked at him in shock. 'Are you crazy,' I managed to get out still startled by the fact that he would even propose something like that.

'Crazy about you,' he said while giving me a soft kiss on my lips, 'don't try and change the subject now,' I said, he gave a small laugh, this made me narrow my eyes, that he could really find something like that amusing, 'if I didn't know better I'd think you are trying to kill me.'

'You know I would never want you dead,' Scorpius whispered against my ear, 'that would break my tiny little heart,' I laughed at this and gave him a kiss.

'I wasn't kidding you know, I really think we should tell our parents.'

'Okay, its official, you, Scorpius Malfoy, want me, Rose Weasley, dead, there's no other explanation to this insanity.' He didn't laugh, I knew he meant it, for real, 'do I have to,' I whined even though I knew it wasn't any use.

'It would be a good idea that your parents are prepared when my father burns down your house,' it was meant as a joke but we both knew it was a very plausible possibility.

'I guess,' I sighed giving up, 'It'll be fine Rosie,' he said as reassuring as he possibly could while putting his arms around me, but both of us knew that it wouldn't be fine, actually, it would be less than fine.

'Let's go back _before_ Filch hangs us by the ankles to the sealing,' I said, I really didn't want to go but it was getting late and I was tired, plus there was a looming future I was progressing and nothing was better than sleep to unconsciously deal with things you rather not face right at that moment.

'Sure, I wouldn't want to ruin my beautiful reputation now, would I?' he smiled, I hit him playfully on the arm, as walked down the stairs he kept his arm around my waist keeping me up strait while fatigued pulled me under, the last thing I remember was him pulling me up into his arms.


End file.
